Leaves in the Wind: The Untold Stories
by Fernshroud
Summary: Some of the most tragic stories in Leaves in the Wind that have gone untold. Warning, spoilers for the actual story itself.
1. Stormflight and Leafpaw

**Leaves in the Wind**

**The Untold Stories**

_Stormflight and Leafpaw_

**. . .**

**Stormkit**

Stormkit awoke to the insistent lapping of his mother's tongue. He pulled away from it in annoyance. His brother, Brightkit, shifted beside him.

"_Stop_ it, Froststar," he murmured.

Stormkit struggled to open his eyes, but when he did, he was assualted with a shaft of sunlight blinding him. Yelping, he shifted back as far as he could, bumping into his sister, Cloudkit, as he did so.

Cloudkit kicked him with a hind leg, and Stormkit grumbled. _Why does Cloudkit have to be so __**annoying**__?!_

"Can we go outside, Froststar?" Brightkit squeaked.

Stormkit nearly rolled his eyes. _We're already three moons old, but Brightkit still feels the need to __**ask **__for permission!_

He nearly scoffed as his mother lapped at Cloudkit's head. His sister whined in response. Stormkit narrowed his eyes. Cloudkit had been strangely feeling ill the past two days, and she refused to even _get up_. Despite himself, Stormkit was worried. Cloudkit was always the most energetic out of all of them.

"Are you feeling alright?" Froststar's voice sounded.

Cloudkit shook her head, but as she did so, she erupted into a coughing fit. "I-it _hurts_," she wheezed.

In the blink of an eye, Froststar had picked up his sister by the scruff. "I'd better get you to Darkflower," she fretted.

Stormkit watched her go, a weight pulling at his chest.

"She'll be fine, Stormkit," a soft voice breathed.

Stormkit whirled around to find a heavily pregnant Rosestream squeezing into the nursery. The ginger's queen's belly was huge and swollen, her kits were due any day now.

_Great_, Stormkit thought, eying Rosestream's belly. _**More**__ kits._

"I guess," he muttered.

Stormkit ended up playing with his brother outside, and it was many days later that Froststar rushed back to the nursery, her cheek's damp with tears. "Cloudkit's _dead_," she rasped.

Stormkit's eyes widened. "_What_?!" He choked. "I thought she was only sick!"

Froststar didn't reply, and Stormkit felt stung.

A few days later, Stormkit eyed Rosestream's new kits. They were Breezekit, Leafkit and Fernkit. Personally, Stormkit had never seen anything so small and fluffy. He was curious about them, as well. Sometimes, he would sit by Rosestream's belly and playfully nose the kits. He found that he liked Leafkit the best, though.

But something horrible happened half a moon later.

Rosestream and her kits were gone.

**. . .**

Stormkit stood by his brother, his paws practically _trembling_ with excitement.

He was finally going to become an apprentice!

"I have gathered you here today to witness one of the most important occasions of any cat's life. Stormkit and Brightkit will both become apprentices today. Little ones, if you would step forward?"

Stormkit felt himself flush under his fur at the endearment, but he stepped forward. He shared a glance with Brightkit, and they both smirked, amused.

"Honeypelt," Froststar began. "You are an exceptional of both strength and courage. I believe that you are well ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Stormpaw."

Stormpaw glanced at his new mentor. He held his breath as they touched noses. Honeypelt stepped back with an approving glint in her blue eyes.

"Thistleheart, you are also ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Brightpaw."

Stormpaw shot his brother an amused glance. '_Have a nice time_' he mouthed.

Brightpaw's eyes narrowed and his lip curled into a sneer.

Stormpaw rolled his eyes.

**. . .**

**Stormpaw**

For Stormpaw, the first four moons of his training were utterly _boring_, mostly die to the fact that his mentor, Honeypelt, had gone to the nursery, expecting her mate, Silverflame's kits.

And now he and his brother had to share their training with Foxheart and Darkfire. If that wasn't bad enough, it was also due to the fact that Foxheart, Blackpaw, Darkfire and Ashpaw had also left for patrol.

_Everything __**loves**__ to go bad for __**me**_, Stormpaw thought in amusement.

It was at sunhigh when Foxheart's patrol returned, though with two very _new_ individuals. Stormpaw only got a glimpse of them before Foxheart herded them away. And when Froststar called them to the Highrock, he didn't get a glimpse of them there, _either_. He only heard his mother announcing their names after Ashpaw got trounced.

_Leafpaw and Fernpaw._ Stormpaw narrowed his eyes. Those names sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't remember where. With a sigh, Stormpaw padded toward the apprentices' den. As he entered the den, he caught the end of a quarrel that his brother had initiated. Brightpaw himself, was cheerfully greeting Ashpaw as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

_He'll have to do better than __**that**_, Stormpaw thought scathingly.

He turned his head to the new apprentice. "He tends to do that," he drawled, voice dripping with amusement.

The apprentice whirled around and Stormpaw's breath got caught in his throat. The apprentice was a she-cat with bright ginger fur that seemed to shine like _flames_ in the sunlight, all the while her fierce green eyes shimmered.

_She's __**beautiful**_, Stormpaw thought in amazement.

"Who are _you_?!" The she-cat spat.

Stormpaw's eyes widened at her venom. _I think I like her_, he decided. _At least she's not as stupid as Blackpaw!_

Somehow, Stormpaw _knew_ that this was Leafpaw.

"No need to be stingy, _Leafpaw_, but if you must know, my name is Stormpaw."

"Fine the, _Stormpaw_, what do you want?!"

Stormpaw felt his lips curl in amusement. "You're not the happiest thing, are you?"

Leafpaw hissed and he chuckled. "Okay, okay, I only came here to greet the new apprentices, namely the pretty she-cat."

Leafpaw blinked stupidly. "Do you mean my sister?"

Stormpaw snorted. _As __**if**__, __**you're**__ the beautiful one, Leafpaw, whether you like it or not!_

**. . .**

The next few days passed in a blur for Stormpaw, and he found himself spending more and more time with Leafpaw.

And this particular day passed rather slowly. It first started with Blackpaw picking a fight with Fernpaw and losing, much to her embarrassment.

But now, Stormpaw watched on as tears streamed down Leafpaw's cheeks. Brightpaw had been taunting her again and she just seemed to _crack_ before running to the corner. Stormpaw made to follow, but before he could, Darkfire's voice sounded throughout the den.

"What's going on here?"

Fernpaw spun around, her jaw hanging. "_Darkfire_?" She breathed.

Stormpaw snorted. _She almost sounds __**happy**__ to see him!_

"I heard a racket as I was passing. _What's_ going on? And _why_ is Leafpaw crying?"

"Well," Brightpaw began. "She-"

"I wasn't speaking to _you_," Darkfire hissed. "I was speaking with Fernpaw."

"Brightpaw wanted to know _Leafpaw's_ business," Fernpaw mewed softly. "She _exploded_, and that's why she's crying."

"I see, Ashpaw," Darkfire said sharply. "Go over to Leafpaw and see if she's okay."

"Very well, Darkfire," Ashpaw murmured softly.

Stormpaw felt jealously burning in his gut as Ashpaw approached Leafpaw's hunched, fiery form, and without a further word, he settled beside the she-cat. Instantly, Leafpaw's sobs died down and she leaned back into the black-furred apprentice, her breaths evening out.

All the while Stormpaw watched on, one thought churning in his head.

_Why does __**Ashpaw**__ get everything?_

**. . .**

Stormpaw watched on as Fernpaw leaned over her sister's stiff form, her dark red muzzle licking at Leafpaw's flame coloured pelt.

He felt strangely numb as he gazed upon his best friend's body. _I didn't even get to tell her how I felt_, he thought as tears threatened to blur his eyes.

Suddenly, Leafpaw let out a huge, shuddering gasp. At the sound of her noisy breathing, Stormpaw felt hope fill him.

Suddenly, Froststar's voice yowled, "In light of this terrible tragedy, I have decided to appoint two apprentices their long overdue warrior names."

_Who will it be?_

"Wait!" Fernpaw shrieked.

His mother stopped, surprised, and Fernpaw continued, "Leafpaw's not dead!"

_Leafpaw's alive!_

ThunderClan erupted into whispers. "Are you absolutely sure, Fernpaw?"

"Yes," Fernpaw whispered. "Come and see for yourself."

Stormpaw watched on as Darkflower shoved her way through the crowd of cats. She stopped in front of Leafpaw, and began to treat the young she-cat's face.

"It seems that Leafpaw has survived," his mother announced.

"Yes," Leafpaw whispered. "I'm alive."

"As I was saying earlier," Froststar continued. "Two apprentices are long overdue for their warrior names."

_Is it me?_

"I, Froststar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn."

_It __**is **__me!_

"Stormpaw," Froststar mewed. "Do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Stormpaw purred.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Stormflight. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!"

Stormflight licked his mother's shoulder, his body warming with elation.

"Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your very own life?"

"I do," Brightpaw meowed strongly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Brightfeather. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Stormflight rolled his eyes at his brother's smugness.

_As if I didn't get enough._

**. . .**

**Stormflight**

Stormflight was enjoying was a very nice nap, when, suddenly, Leafpaw's voice shattered the soothing sanctuary of his dreams. Irritated, he got to his paws and padded outside. He found Leafpaw right away.

"What?!" He grumbled. "I was trying to sleep, Leafpaw."

"Is there anyone guarding the camp?" Leafpaw mewed frantically.

His eyes widened. _Why does she sound so urgent?_

"Yes," he finally murmured. "Darkfire is. He was the only warrior, besides Honeypelt and Thistleheart to attend the Gathering, as they're looking after their kits. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard something," Leafpaw muttered. "Guess I heard wrong."

Stormflight nudged her shoulder affectionately as he mewed, "Hey, we both know that you're not incompetent, that's what _Darkfire_ wants you to believe."

Leafpaw sighed. "If that's what you'll say."

"You know it."

Stormflight leaned against Leafpaw's shoulder for what seemed like hours, until, abruptly, a shrill yowl pierced the silence of the camp. Stormflight jumped, alarm in his eyes.

"What was that?" He murmured.

Suddenly, Stormflight was tackled by something large and heavy. Thorn-sharp claws scratched at his muzzle, and he yowled. He sighed in relief as the weight disappeared. And he saw Leafpaw, entangled in a fight with a cream-furred cat. He watched for many moments until, once again, he was tackled.

Before Stormflight could get an attack in, something sharp sank into his throat. He choked on his own blood, and the weight disappeared.

Stormflight layed there for what seemed like hours, his gaze glaring at the night sky.

"Stormflight!" Leafpaw suddenly cried.

With a low groan, he forced his eyes open to meet Leafpaw's tearful face.

"It's going to be okay!" Leafpaw soothed. "Darkflower's coming back soon, she'll treat you."

Stormflight gave a choked purr. "You and I both know that isn't true, Leafpaw. I'm going to die here tonight."

"No you're _not_," Leafpaw choked. "You won't die, Stormflight."

"I-I just wanted to say that you're the most beautiful she-cat I've ever lied eyes on," he gasped, his bright eyes struggling to stay open. "And I... I..."

But he never got to finish his sentence as icy coldness seeped into his fur. Stormflight knew he was going to die, he was fatally injured and there was nothing that Darkflower could do to save him. The only regret he possessed, was that he would never tell Leafpaw how much he loved her.

With a heaving gasp, Stormflight let go, and everything disappeared in a wave of dizzying blackness.


	2. Thorntail and Rosestream

**Leaves in the Wind**

**The Untold Stories**

_Thorntail and Rosestream_

**. . .**

Rose watched on in horror as the fox lunged at her daughter, as it did so, she heard Leaf's choked plea.

"Mother, _help me_!"

Without even hesitating, Rose shot forward like the swiftest fox, she slammed into the fox, catching it completely by surprise. It snarled in outrage, snapping at her with horrible jaws that could easily tear her to shreds.

However, Rose wasn't scared, not one bit. She would do everything she could to save her daughter from possible death. As she twisted her body, the fox's teeth met her throat, tearing into it without much effort. Rose choked on her blood as a searing pain overcame her.

As the icy tendrils of death overcame her, Rose found her own life flashing before her. She saw the first day she had become apprenticed, the day she had become a warrior, the day she met Thorntail, the day she fell in love, the day she had her kits...

_Forgive me, Thorntail._

And then Rose let the darkness swallow her up.

**. . .**

**Rosekit**

Rosekit lay in her nest, her tail coiled tightly around herself and her head resting on her paws. Though tears streamed down her face, she was excited. Today would be the day that she would finally be apprenticed. But her brother gloating to her, didn't help at all.

"Stupid Foxkit," Rosekit mumbled to herself. "Why does he have to be so mean all the time?"

"Maybe because you really _are_ a mouse-brain, Rosekit?"

Rosekit hissed, her ears flattening and her neck fur bristling. As she was about to retort, however, her brother suddenly yowled, "Mother, Rosekit's being a mouse-brain again!"

As soon as his yowl echoed off the nursery walls, Rosekit winced. Foxkit could be particularly _loud_ when he wanted to, and it didn't help when Honeykit was sleeping right beside her. However, when the sound of light pawsteps graced her ears, Rosekit couldn't help but grin.

Their mother was here.

Their mother, Lilypelt, was a _beautiful_ she-cat, there was no other words to describe to her. Her ginger fur was sleek and shiny and her green eyes were light, bright and sparkling.

But Lilypelt wasn't happy.

In fact, Lilypelt's eyes were _angry_ looking, Rosekit didn't know any other words to fit her description. "Quit acting like kits," she hissed.

Foxkit's ears and bushy white tail drooped, clearly he was unhappy. Rosekit nearly snickered, he deserved it!

"And enough of that from you, as well, Rosekit," Lilypelt snapped. "What would your father say?!"

Rosekit shrank back at the mention of her father, she didn't want to disappoint _him_. Their father, Crowstar, was the current leader of ThunderClan, and Rosekit knew that the entirety of the Clan expected great things from both her and Foxkit.

"He would be proud," a low, harsh voice commented.

Rosekit hopped up and whirled around. "Father!" She squealed.

Crowstar bore the faintest hints of a smile on his face, but his exterior was cool, calm and collected, nearly emotionless. He was a huge tabby tom. His fur was a dark grey, nearly black colour. Rosekit wasn't sure how she had inherited a ginger coat when her own father's pelt was so dark. The only thing that she and her brother seemed to have inherited from him were his bright blue eyes.

"After all, they _are_ becoming apprentices today."

Foxkit grinned at that, scampering after Crowstar. Rosekit followed on behind. On the way to the Highrock, she stumbled into a long-furred, silver apprentice. She recognised him at once by the colour of his eyes.

It had to be Silverpaw, after all, no other cats in the entirety of the camp had those eyes besides his father, Nettlefur.

"Rosekit," he acknowledged, voice curt.

Rosekit rolled her eyes, brushing past the silver apprentice without a backward glance. When she arrived at the Highrock, Crowstar jumped to the top and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Moments later, cats from all around ThunderClan began to gather, their whispers echoing around the camp. Rosekit thought she even saw Thistlekit and her sister, Ravenkit, easily recognisable by their black pelts and amber eyes.

"It is now time for two kits to receive their apprentice names. Foxkit, Rosekit, if you could come here?"

At the sound of her father's voice, Rosekit swallowed convulsively and took a step forward, the same time as her brother, their fur brushing. Rosekit could feel Crowstar's eyes on them, approving.

"Frostheart, you are an exceptional warrior of both strength and honour. Your first apprentice, Goldenlily, prospered under your care. And though you are young, you are deserving of your position as deputy. You are now ready for your second apprentice, Frostheart, I expect you to pass on all you know to Foxpaw."

Rosekit held her breath, though jealousy pumped through her body, Foxpaw got to have the deputy as his mentor? It was _so _unfair, but as she thought about it, she began to feel happy. No matter how horrible Foxpaw was to her, he still deserved it.

"Larkflight, you are to mentor Rosepaw. You are an accomplished warrior well ready for your first apprentice."

Rosekit-no, Rose_paw_ felt elated. She was finally an apprentice!

She was going to rock ThunderClan to its very roots.

**. . .**

**Rosepaw**

Rosepaw panted harshly as a paw came into contact with her chest, knocking her aside. She landed on her side, but as she got to her paws, something large and heavy slammed into her. Rosepaw yowled in protest. When her vision cleared for the second time, she glimpsed her mentor's disapproving face.

"Why did you have to do that?" Rosepaw nearly whined. "I wasn't ready, Larkflight!"

"In battle, your enemy won't wait until you're _ready_," Larkflight hissed, his amber eyes flashing. "And they certainly won't wait until your back isn't turned. They will strike as soon as they see an opening. You must pay attention, Rosepaw! Compared to your brother, you are merely an untalented, lazy _slacker_."

Rosepaw bit back a flinch at her mentor's harsh words, but she knew they were true. However, she _did_ protest. "I try the best I can!" She hissed.

"But it's not the best you _can_ do," Larkflight snapped. "I've seen Foxpaw train with Frostheart, and from what I saw, I'd say that he is the best apprentice in ThunderClan at the moment. Even better than Silverpaw."

"No apprentice is better than _Silverpaw_," Rosepaw muttered darkly.

And it was true, ThunderClan hadn't seen a more talented apprentice in moons, the only exceptions being Frostheart, whose skills scored her the deputy position, and Crowstar himself.

But Rosepaw was still irritated. Larkflight was her mentor, he wasn't supposed to belittle and humiliate her. It was his job as her mentor to guide and teach her until the time came when she would receive her warrior name.

"Enough for today, Rosepaw," Larkflight sighed. "I have a patrol to go on, when I'm gone, I expect you to change the nursery's bedding and fetch fresh-kill for the elders. When you have done that, you may have your own meal."

As Larkflight padded away for his sunhigh patrol, Rosepaw huffed. Her mentor was _so_ unfair. She wished she had Frostheart as her mentor instead of Larkflight.

_I __**hate **__him_, Rosepaw realised.

Later when she returned to camp, Rosepaw grudgingly fetched fresh-kill for the elders and replaced the nursery bedding. As she finished, her brother padded toward her.

"Rosepaw," he mewed. "Crowstar says that Larkflight will be away for dawn patrol tomorrow, and since he's going to be gone for your usual training session, you can train with Frostheart and I."

Rosepaw blinked back tears of gratitude, all the while Foxpaw purred in amusement. "I'd like that, Larkflight constantly belittles me for the smallest of things. For instance, when we were out hunting today, I accidently let a rabbit go, he's been insufferable ever since!"

Foxpaw chuckled, but his blue eyes were serious as he mewed, "Frostheart's no slacker though, there's a reason that she became deputy. Every morning, she practically drives me into the ground!"

Rosepaw sighed, when would things ever change?

**. . .**

Rosepaw was excited, tonight would be her first ever Gathering. There was only one downside, Larkflight would be coming as well. If there was anyone that Rosepaw hated the most, then it would be her mentor.

Larkflight seemed to have something personal against her, but Rosepaw didn't know what. She tried her best when they were training, but for Larkflight, it simply wasn't enough.

As they reached Fourtrees, Rosepaw sighed as her mentor shot her an irritated scowl, but she wouldn't dwell on it. Mostly due to the fact that this would be the first time she would be free from Larkflight's prying eyes.

The four Clans, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan, rapidly divided themselves and approached each other with hostility. Rosepaw was deserted by her brother almost instantly, as he had run off to persue a pretty young she-cat.

"You're Crowstar's daughter, aren't you?" A wispy voice inquired.

Rosepaw whirled around so fast that she nearly lost her balance. When her vision cleared, she saw two cats standing side by side. Their fur was jet-black and their eyes were a bright, emerald green. Rosepaw blinked at the sight of them, they were completely identical. She could barely tell them apart, had it not been for the slight slimness of the left cat, she would have thought them twins.

"As if," the right cat scoffed, his voice sounded like honey. Rosepaw was instantly mesmorised. "She looks _nothing_ like ThunderClan's leader."

"_Thornpaw_!" The left cat berated, green eyes flashing. "Don't be so rude!"

Thornpaw seemed to barely refrain from rolling his eyes. "As if I care, Sharppaw. She's only ThunderClan scum, barely worth ShadowClan's time, I'd say."

Sharppaw, Rosepaw noticed, appeared to be annoyed. "Are you, or are you not Crowstar's daughter?!" She snapped.

"I _am_!" Rosepaw snapped back. "And my name is Rosepaw!"

Sharppaw sniffed as she mewed, "Thornpaw. Come on, this apprentice is boring, let's find Crowstar's other kit."

"Whatever," Thornpaw muttered, stalking off after his sister, tail flicking dismissively as he went.

Rosepaw inwardly fumed as she watched Thornpaw's departing back.

The remainder of the Gathering went by unhinged.

**. . .**

Larkflight grunted as he was sent aside, his chest connecting heavily with the ground.

"Good," he gasped. "Good, Rosepaw. I think that it's about time that you had your warrior ceremony."

At that comment, Rosepaw felt elated. She was going to become a warrior!

As they padded toward the camp, Rosepaw noticed Silverflame and his new apprentice, Jetpaw, entering the camp as well, fresh-kill dangling from their jaws. Rosepaw meowed a greeting to them as both she and Larkflight headed toward Crowstar's den. On the way there, they bumped into the ThunderClan deputy and her brother, Foxpaw.

"Did you hear, Rosepaw?" Foxpaw began excited. "Frostheart said that I could have my warrior ceremony today!"

Rosepaw purred in amusement as she mewed, "Larkflight said the same thing."

As they entered Crowstar's den, Rosepaw shared a glance with her brother, Foxpaw's eyes were narrowed. "I want to become leader," he suddenly announced.

At his impulsive comment, a low chuckle sounded throughout the den. "You have to become deputy first, Foxpaw. But when Frostheart becomes leader, I'm _sure_ she will be more than willing to choose you."

"You have that right," Frostheart muttered dryly. "Foxpaw's an amazing apprentice, and I think it's time that he receives his warrior name."

"Oh? And what do you think, Larkflight?" Crowstar meowed.

"I think that Rosepaw is more than ready to become a full member of this Clan," Larkflight mewed.

Crowstar nodded, his bright eyes approving. "Very well, I will announce right now."

Rosepaw barely stopped herself from exploding from excitement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

At the sound of Crowstar's yowl, cats from all over the camp gathered beneath the Highrock. Rosepaw herself, could barely stop trembling from her spot beside Larkflight.

"I have called you here today to witness the ceremonies of two apprentices long overdue to receive their warrior names. Rosepaw, Foxpaw, if you would please step forward?"

Rosepaw took her step the same second as Foxpaw.

"I, Crowstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn."

_I can't wait!_

"Foxpaw," Crowstar mewed. "Do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Foxpaw announced, his voice quivering the slightest bit.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Foxheart. StarClan honors your honour and strength and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!"

As Crowstar layed his muzzle on the top of Foxheart's head, Foxheart licked his shoulder in return.

Then her father turned to her, and Rosepaw was excited at the prospect of finally becoming a warrior at last.

"Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Rosepaw mewed strongly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rosepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Rosestream. StarClan honors your honour and strength and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!"

Rosestream licked her father's shoulder before the Clan chanted their new names.

"Rosestream, Foxheart! Rosestream, Foxheart!"

Rosestream felt infinitely happy.

**. . .**

**Rosestream**

Rosestream batted at the invading cats' paws, knocking them aside. Her flank throbbed with every cut and bite she had received throughout the fight, but her spirit remained strong. She fought to drive ShadowClan out. Suddenly, a yowl shattered the cries of battle.

"Crowstar is dead!"

Rosestream gasped, tears threatening to blur her vision. But she fought on.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a black paw heading her way. Hissing, Rosestream batted it away. When she knocked the offending cat away, she got a good look who it was. It was a black-furred tom with bright green eyes.

"_Thornpaw_?!" She gasped.

Thornpaw hissed. "It's Thorn_tail_ now," he snarled. "_Rosepaw_."

"It's Rose_stream_ now," she couldn't help but snapping back. "Now get out of my territory!"

It took many hours, but ThunderClan eventually drove ShadowClan out, but it came by a great price.

Crowstar, her father, had perished.

Frostheart was now the leader. She had already gone to the Moonstone and received her name and nine lives. She was now Froststar, and her deputy was Larkflight.

**. . .**

It was the night of the Gathering, and Rosestream was reluctant to go. Thorntail would be there. She didn't know how to explain how she felt when the black warrior was around. She felt tingly, warm, somehow. Foxheart was going though.

Sighing, Rosestream, followed on after her brother when, suddenly, a tail crossed her path. She looked up to see Thorntail, a slight smile on his face. Suddenly, she was struck by how handsome he looked, nothing like his sister, Sharpfang.

"Rosestream," he murmured. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Rosestream struggled to reply, why did Thorntail have this affect on her? She didn't understand it one bit.

This continued on for another two Gatherings, until Thorntail had finally cornered her.

"Why do you keep running from me, Rosestream?" He muttered.

"I-I'm _not _running!" Rosestream snapped.

Thorntail purred in amusement, padding even closer until their fur was practically brushing. Rosestream panicked at the close proximity, and as she moved, their pelts accidently pressed together. Almost immediately, a rush of warmth engulfed her, and she purred.

Thorntail let out a breathy laugh as he murmured, "Will you meet with me? At the ShadowClan border, please?" He added when Rosestream made to shake her head.

"We can't," she whispered. "We're from different Clans."

"I know," Thorntail murmured. "But ever since that battle, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Please, Rosestream, will you meet me?"

Hearing the pleading in his tone, Rosestream muttered, "Alright, Thorntail, I'll meet with you. But only this one time. It's wrong for us to be together, I'm from ThunderClan and you're ShadowClan."

At her declaration, Rosestream was sure that she had never seen Thorntail look so happy.

**. . .**

Rosestream lay in her nest of moss, heart beating against her chest. Every other cat had fallen asleep hours ago, but she couldn't bring herself to move. And she knew it was due to the fact that Thorntail would be waiting for her at the boundary between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

With a sigh, Rosestream pulled herself to her paws, and as she padded out, she accidentally treaded on Ravenfrost's tail. The grey-furred warrior hissed, and Rosestream was horrified when her eyes flickered open to reveal light green eyes.

"Where where you walk," she hissed.

Rosestream nodded sheepishly as she whispered, "I'm only going to the dirt-place, I'll be back soon."

Ravenfrost grunted in acknowledgement before she drifted back to sleep. Rosestream stepped over her, emabarrassment washing over her in waves. Though she _did_ know that Ravenfrost had the right to feel angry or irritable. Only a few days ago, her mate, Blackpelt, had been found dead near RiverClan territory.

And what made it even worse, was that Ravenfrost was expecting Blackpelt's kits.

With a sigh, Rosestream padded away from the den, her eyes locking onto the pale pelt of her old mentor, Larkflight. When the ThunderClan deputy was glancing the other way, Rosestream sprang past as fast as her paws would take her. She knew there would be questions in the morning, but she prayed to StarClan that no one would catch her.

When Rosestream reached the ThunderClan border near ShadowClan, she froze. _What am I __**doing**__?!_

Rosestream doubted that Thorntail was even _there_. He'd probably gotten tired of waiting for her and had returned to ShadowClan. But as she approached the boundary, elation suddenly filled her heart.

Thorntail was waiting for her!

As Rosestream padded toward him, Thorntail purred. He pressed his fur against hers, the thick, tangy scent of ShadowClan engulfing her. His nose brushed hers and Rosestream suddenly pulled back.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "It's forbidden."

Rosestream saw intense hurt in his eyes, but she trudged on, "It's not that I don't like you, Thorntail, no, it's more than that. Meeting like this will only hurt us in the end."

Thorntail gazed at her through half-lidded eyes as he murmured, "The only thing that can hurt me, is being apart from you. I love you, Rosestream. Surely you can understand that?"

Rosestream's hard eyes softened. "I love you too, Thorntail, as much as it pains me to admit it. But we can't be together. I'll spend this one night with you, but that's all I can offer."

Thorntail sighed. "I'll take you up on that offer, if it means that I can be close to you, one last time."

And as Rosestream promised, she and Thorntail spent the remainder of the night together, huddling and pressing together to keep warm.

**. . .**

Rosestream looked up sleepily as her denmates filed into the den. They had just returned from a chilly Gathering, and Rosestream was glad she didn't go as she had been feeling unsually sleepy. Her movements were also clumsy, and she didn't know why.

_Was it something I ate?_

Rosestream dozed as cats around her chatted almost aimlessly. She groaned in protest as a tail prodded her insistently on her flank. Feeling irritated and angry, Rosestream lifted her head and snapped, "WHAT?!"

The perpetrator turned out to be Thistleheart and she frowned. "I just wanted to say that I know why you avoided the Gathering."

Rosestream's throat ran dry. _Does she know about Thorntail?_

"Why?"

"That you're expecting kits, of course."

As Rosestream choked on her saliva, Thistleheart didn't even look deterred as she mewed, "Maybe you should see Darkflower? You can come with me, if you want, I'm going to ceck on my sister, anyway."

"I will," Rosestream mewed firmly. "I want to know for myself."

Her hind legs screaming in protest, Rosestream got to her paws and followed Thistleheart from the warriors' den to the nursery. As she padded in, Rosestream recognised the dark pelt of Thistleheart's sister, Ravenfrost. Ravenfrost was the only queen to not have her kits born yet. Her belly was huge and swollen, looking as if it were about to burst.

Rosestream saw another two queens tucked into a corner. The first was Goldenlily, easily recognisable by her cream coloured pelt and blue eyes. Her three kits, Ashkit, Darkkit and Mosskit were only a day old, and were nestled to her belly, fast asleep. And ThunderClan's leader herself, Froststar, was smiling amusedly to the side at her own kits. Her kits, Brightkit, Stormkit and Cloudkit, were already a moon old. They were playing some sort of game with a ball of moss. With a pang, Rosestream remembered that Froststar's mate, Stormcloud, was dead.

Suddenly, Rosestream heard a high-pitched wail. She turned and was horrified to find Ravenfrost on her back, paws clutching at her swollen belly.

"Someone get Darkflower!" Thistleheart yowled. "Ravenfrost's kits are coming!"

Without hesiating, Rosestream sprinted toward the medicine den, she found Darkflower asleep on a nest of moss, and she roughly nosed her until she woke.

"Ravenfrost's having her kits!"

Darkflower sprung up, padding as fast as her paws seemed to take her. Ravenfrost was gasping when they arrived, her light green eyes screwed up in pain. Time seemed to freeze, and Rosestream watched through blurred eyes as something slipped onto the nursery floor, accompanied by blood.

In fact, blood seemed to come from _everywhere_, forming a puddle beneath Ravenfrost's body. Darkflower quickly hurried to the tiny bundle, nipping the birthing sack off and licking the blood off it. When she was finished, she took the kit by its scruff and laid it at Ravenfrost's belly. The black-furred queen gazed at her only kit with glazed eyes.

"You have a she-cat, Ravenfrost," Darkflower announced. "I'm sure that Blackpelt would have been proud."

"I'm sure he would have," Ravenfrost rasped, a thin line of blood soaked her muzzle. "Take care of my kit, Thistleheart."

Thistleheart knelt beside her sister, murmuring. "You're not going to die, Ravenfrost. You have a daughter. What are you going to name her?"

A hint of a smile curled Ravenfrost's blood-stained lips. "Name her Blackkit," she whispered.

And then her light green eyes turned blank and unseeing and Rosestream knew that Ravenfrost had joined her mate in StarClan, leaving their only kit alone.

Sudden fear coarsed through Rosestream. _Will __**I**__ in __**my**__ kitting?_

She watched as Thistleheart cried over her sister's body, all the while Blackkit nosed at her dead mother's belly.

"Bring Blackkit over to me," Goldenlily's voice mewed softly. "I have milk to spare."

Thistleheart bent over Ravenfrost's body and snatched up Blackkit, bringing her over to the cream-furred queen. Immediately, Blackkit burrowed past Ashkit and Darkkit and began to suckle.

And as Goldenlily became Blackkit's foster-mother, one thought haunted Rosestream's mind.

_Will I die like Ravenfrost?_

**. . .**

Rosestream nearly gagged at the pain as a contraction hit her body. Her stomach rippled and she thought she would die from the pain. _I wish Thorntail were here._

But he wasn't, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"You can do it," Darkflower encouraged.

"Easy for you to say if you've been kitting since nightfall!" Rosestream snapped.

Darkflower didn't even flinch, and she smiled faintly as something slipped onto the nursery floor. She instantly nipped the birthing sack off and licked the kit clean.

"You have a tom," Darkflower announced.

Rosestream saw Goldenlily and Froststar approach the tiny kit. Their kits remained at the far corner, watching on curiously.

"Oh, he's beautiful," Goldenlily gasped.

Darkflower settled the tom against her belly and Rosestream looked down. His fur felt damp against her body and she was overcome with the most perfect scent in the world. "You're right, Goldenlily," she whispered. "He _is_ beautiful."

Rosestream gasped as another contaction wrought her body, and soon enough, another bundle slid onto the ground. This time, Goldenlily was on it, licking the blood of its tiny body. She grabbed it by the scruff and settled it near the tom.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Rosestream," she breathed.

And one last time, Rosestream felt her belly ripple. One last huge pain ripped through her as something slipped onto the ground. Darkflower was on this one, nipping the birthing sack open and licking it clean. When she was finished, she settled the kit beside the other two.

"You have another she-cat," Darkflower purred.

"What will you name them?" The ThunderClan leader murmured. There was sadness in her blue gaze and Rosestream sympethised with the white queen. Froststar's only she-cat, Cloudkit, had died from green cough a few days previously. The same had happened to Goldenlily, Darkkit and Mosskit had died, as well, leaving Ashkit the only kit alive of his litter. And a moon previously, Goldenlily's eldest kit, Jetpaw, had been killed in a routine patrol along the ShadowClan border. This had caused Ashkit to become closed off and cold, nothing but his mother able to coax him out of his shell.

Now though, Ashkit bounded forward, his foster-sister, Blackkit, at his heels. Blackkit was now two moons old, Ashkit, the same age, and Froststar's kits, Stormkit and Brightkit, three moons old.

"What are their names?" Ashkit inquired almost coolly. His dead father's dark blue eyes glittered eeringly in the half-light of the nursery. Rosestream knew that Goldenlily's mate, Mistfur, had died only a few days ago by the same outbreak of green cough that had killed the kits.

At the sound of Ashkit's question, Rosestream eyed her kits thoughtfully. All of a sudden, another voice echoed, "What will you name him, Rosestream?"'

Rosestream froze as Foxheart came into view, his eyes narrowing at the sight of her kits. "When did you come here?!" She demanded.

Her brother shrugged. "I was here the entire time," he mewed. "You just didn't notice."

Rosestream sighed as she murmured, "I'll name the tom Breezekit."

Breezekit was a tom with black fur, and with a thrill, Rosestream realised she saw Thorntail in her son.

"What about the she-cats?" Blackkit piped up.

Rosestream eyed her eldest daughter. She had bright ginger fur, much like Foxheart. "I'll call her Leafkit." She wanted names that reminded her of the forest.

"And the other?" Brightkit mewed. His blue gaze was fixed on her youngest daughter. Instead of Leafkit, she had _dark_ ginger fur.

"Fernkit," she decided.

As Rosestream shifted, her tail accidentally brushed against the pelts of her kits. As it did so, a wispy echoed through her head.

"_**Born from Roses and Thorns, a vicious Breeze will ruffle feathers, Leaves will wither, and Ferns will be shrouded. Only three can survive...**_"

As soon as the voice faded, Rosestream gasped.

_What __**was**__ that?!_

Sighing, Rosestream bent her head to lap at her kits' pelts, all the while one thought echoed in her head.

_I need to get away from ThunderClan._

**. . .**

"Help me, Rosestream!" Breezekit wailed.

Rosestream chuckled under her breath as Fernkit pinned her brother to ground. Her dark red tail swirled aimlessly swirled around in the air as her green eyes glittered.

It was so strange for Rosestream to see her kits looking so carefree. But she knew they had a dark future ahead. They would drown in blood if they were to remain in ThunderClan, the prophecy that had been recited had made sure of that. Even now, Rosestream glimpsed things at the corner of her eyes.

They took on shapes of shadowy cats, watching her kits like vultures when she wasn't around them. Somehow, she would have to get them out of ThunderClan. They weren't safe there, and she would do _anything_ to keep them safe.

"Rosestream," Breezekit whined. "Get Fernkit _off_."

Rosestream didn't have time to do anything as something _else_ barolled into her son, knocking both him and Fernkit into the snow. Leafkit gazed at her littermates triumphantly, her bright green eyes dancing happily.

"Look at what I did, Rosestream!" She crowed.

Rosestream watched her kits play with an acute sadness. Half a moon had passed since they were kitted, and Rosestream knew that the time had finally arrived.

_We'll leave tonight_, she decided.

When night fell, and the other queens had fallen asleep, Rosestream poked her kits with her tail. "Wake up, little ones," she murmured.

One by one, her kits sleepily got to their paws.

"What're we doin'?" Fernkit mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, Rosestream," Breezekit whispered. "Why are we awake?"

Rosestream shushed them and ushered them toward the entrance. "We're going to play a game," she murmured. "WindClan are attacking the camp, and we need to get out without being seen. Do you think you can do that for me, my darlings?"

"Let's do it then," Leafkit said excitedly. "And I bet that I'll _win_, as well!"

Her heart in her mouth, Rosestream followed her kits out into the camp, swallowing painfully as they stalked past Grayfur's guard. She breathed a sigh of relief as they made it to the ravine wall.

Without even knowing how, Rosestream pulled each of her kits up the wall, panting by the time she had hauled Breezekit up. She pushed the kits even further through the snow until she reached the ShadowClan border. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted a ShadowClan patrol.

And Thorntail was there!

Seeing her chance slipping away, Rosestream softly mewed, "Thorntail!"

Almost instantly, another voice mewed, "What was that, Sharpfang?"

"How should I know, Thorntail?!" A sharp voice retorted. "Find out for yourself!"

As far as Rosestream could hear, she heard a slight scuffle before a familiar figure came into sight. "_Rosestream_?"

A few seconds later, Thorntail came into sight. "Is that you?"

"Thorntail," she whispered.

The ShdowClan warrior padded toward her and pressed his muzzle against hers. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Who is _that_, Rosestream?" Breezekit questioned, his blue eyes glittering.

"Are they _kits_?!" Thorntail demanded. "What are they doing out in this weather?!"

Rosestream ignored his question as she indicated with her tail, "Thorntail, meet Breezekit, Leafkit and Fernkit. Kits, meet your father, Thorntail."

Thorntail's jaw went slack. "T-they're _mine_?" He stammered incredulously.

"Of course they are," Rosestream retorted calmly. "Who else did you think they belonged to?"

"He's our father?!" Fernkit demanded. "Why didn't you _tell_ us?!"

Rosestream saw hurt in her daughter's green gaze, but she mewed, "It doesn't matter, you won't remember, anyway."

She then turned to Thorntail. "Thorntail," she began. "I want you to take Breezekit."

"_Why_?!" Thorntail demanded. "He's _your_ son!"

"As he is yours," Rosestream murmured. "Besides, I don't have enough milk to feed them all. And I know that Breezekit will be much happier in ShadowClan than the life I'm taking my other kits to."

Thorntail dipped his head. "Very well," he murmured. "I'll take him, then. Ashpool's son, by sheer coincidence, was called Breezekit. Our son can replace him."

Rosestream licked the top of her son's head as Thorntail picked him up by the scruff and began to pad away. To her horror, Breezekit's head turned.

"Where is he taking me, Rosestream?!" He wailed. "I don't want to go with him, I want to stay with you!"

Forcing herself to ignore her son's cries, Rosestream turned and ushered her remaining kits along the path, all the while, a single tear ran its way down her cheek.

_I know I did the right thing._


End file.
